htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I'm Not Her
" | tituloe = "No soy ella" | temporada = 4 | numero = 2 | total = 47 | emision = Octubre 5, 2017 | escritor = Maya Goldsmith | director = Paris Barclay | aud = 3.88 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-oct-5-2017/ | anterior = I'm Going Away | siguiente = It’s for the Greater Good }} es el segundo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #47 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 5 de octubre de 2017 en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Mientras reconecta con una importante persona de su pasado, Annalise sigue luchando para construir de nuevo tanto su vida personal como profesional. Por otro lado, los Keating 4 descubren lo difícil que les será seguir adelante después de que sus reputaciones se hayan visto afectadas por trabajar con Annalise; y en el flash-forward, vemos más detalles de un crimen trágico mientras comienza a desarrollarse. Resumen thumb|left|250px El Dr. Isaac Roa habla con alguien por teléfono, y le dice a esa persona que sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, y que si sigue haciendolo dejará de tomar sus llamadas, y le cuelga porque su cita llego. Isaac abre la puerta de su consultorio y deja entrar a Annalise. Isaac le pregunta a Annalise como está, y ella responde que bien, y se siente algo cansada. Isaac le pregunta si no durmió bien. thumb|right|250px Isaac le pregunta si el hotel no es cómodo; Annalise responde que el hotel está bien, y que hay una señora de limpieza. Isaac le pregunta si tiene un mini bar, y Annalise le dice que no ha tomado un trago. Annalise le dice a Isaac que puede hacerle una prueba incluso, y que está cansada porque tomo su primer caso desde que salió de prisión la semana pasada, y aunque es pronto, este cliente la necesitaba. ---- thumb|250px|left|Annalise toma el caso de Jasmine. Annalise visita a Jasmine Bromelle a prisión, su antigua compañera de celda. Jasmine le dice que se ve mucho mejor, y que recupero su confianza y su apariencia. Annalise le dice que es porque recupero su licencia, y ahora que puede ejercer otra vez, ha decidido que quiere representarla como su primer cliente. Jasmine le dice que no esté bromeando, y Annalise le promete que la va a sacar de prisión. thumb|center|250px thumb|250px|right Annalise le hace unas preguntas a Jasmine, como por ejemplo, si los cargos de los que fue acusada eran ciertos, prostitución y posesión ilegal de un arma de fuego; Jasmine dice que era una prostituta y que necesita protegerse. Annalise le pide que no diga eso en frente de un juez. Annalise le dice que esos cargos le darían automáticamente de 8 a 10 años. Jasmine dice que el defensor público le dijo que alegando su condena bajaría a 6 años. Annalise le dice que los defensores públicos siempre dicen eso, y le pide que firme un documento para convertirla en su abogada oficialmente. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, Laurel investiga en internet la compañía de su padre Antares Technologies, hasta que Michaela le manda un mensaje donde le recuerda que se prepare. Por otro lado, Oliver le hace preguntas de repaso a Connor para la feria de empleos de Middleton. Oliver le dice que alguno de ellos debe tener trabajo para que puedan pagar el departamento. Más tarde, Connor se encuentra con Michaela y Asher, y poco después se les une Laurel. Todos hablan sobre las empresas que van a contratarlos. Michaela le dice a Laurel que se abroche la blusa para que no se le vea la panza, Connor le dice una broma, pero Laurel sigue molesta con él. Laurel les dice a los demás que intentará entrar en Caplan & Gold. thumb|right|250px Todos comienzan a portarse un poco competitivos, y luego los interrumpe Simon, que llega para decirles que admira su valor: siendo los peores de la clase y pidiendo trabajo, y que la única razón por la que tienen entrevistas es porque la gente quiere hablar rumores sobre Annalise. Connor dice que no les preguntarían por eso, pero Michaela dice que será lo primero que les pregunten. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, Annalise lleva su nuevo caso a la corte, donde explica que en el caso contra Jasmine no había una razón probable para investigarla cuando la detuvieron, y que fue injustamente encarcelada. La contra parte discute que ella fue arrestada por ejercer la prostitución. El juez les dice que podrán discutir los hechos en la corte. Annalise pide más tiempo para prepararse sobre el caso, pero el Juez le dice que el juicio iniciará al día siguiente. thumb|right|250px Annalise le dice a Jasmine que no hay problema y que ya se lo esperaba, aunque ella no le cree y los oficiales se la llevan. Mientras sale de la corte, Annalise se encuentra a Bonnie y le dice que no es el momento ni el lugar indicados, pero Bonnie solo le dice que lo sabe y pasa a su lado evitándola. Cuando el juez llama a la fiscal del caso y Bonnie responde, Annalise se da cuenta de que su antigua colega ahora tiene un nuevo trabajo. }} thumb|left|250px Annalise le explica a Isaac que Jasmine ha estado en prisión toda su vida por prostitución, drogas, peleas, y que incluso llego a contar a 10 defensores públicos que la han representado. Annalise le sigue contando sobre el caso, pero Isaac se levanta de su silla y se va por un formulario con una lista de eventos traumaticos que haya experimentado en su vida. thumb|right|250px Annalise le pregunta que que sucede después, Isaac le dice que ya ha gastado 17 minutos de su sesión, y que él quiere saber sobre ella. Annalise le dice que el caso es sobre ella, que sus casos son su vida. Isaac le dice que él cree que le está contando sobre Jasmine para evitar contarle sobre ella misma. Annalise le dice que el terapista debería dejar que el paciente guíe la narrativa de las sesiones iniciales. Isaac le pregunta si eso lo hizo su último terapista, y le dice que puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite para llenar el formulario. thumb|right|250px Isaac analiza las respuestas de Annalise, y le pregunta si ha estado en captividad, como señalo ahí. Annalise le dice que en prisión, que fue donde conoció a su cliente de la que no la deja hablar. Isaac le pregunta que porque tomo a Jasmine como su primer caso, y porque fue con ella. Annalise le dice que es porque en prisión Jasmine le ayudo. Annalise le pregunta si no le cree, y el doctor le responde que no, y que si quiere mejorar como le dijo en la primera sesión, debe comenzar a hablar, y si no quiere hacerlo le pide que se vaya. thumb|right|250px Annalise le dice a Isaac que no checo todas las cajas que debía, y que seguro ya sabe eso por que la investigó. Isaac le dice que en realidad la corte le envío esos archivos sobre su historia, y que entiende porque la pone incomoda discutir sobre su vida cuando él sabe más sobre ella que ella sobre él. Annalise le dice que se siente incómoda porque no la deja hablar de su caso. Annalise le dice a Isaac que no intenta hablar del caso para desviar el tema, si no que quiere hablar de eso. Isaac le dice que cree que Jasmine es ella misma. thumb|left|250px Annalise le pregunta si cree que ahora se está proyectando en una prostituta de 60 años. Isaac le pregunta que porque tomo su caso en primer lugar, Annalise le dice que fue porque cuando estuvo en prisión, Jasmine la ayudo. Isaac menciona el abuso sexual, y le dice que por eso Annalise cree que es como Jasmine. Isaac y Annalise discuten sobre la razón por la que tomo el caso. Isaac le dice que se disculpa, y que no la conoce, pero su trabajo es señalar conexiones de las que no se de cuenta. Annalise le dice que no es nada como Jasmine, que aunque le pasaron cosas malas cuando era niña ella tuvo una madre que la amaba, profesores que le decían inteligente; Annalise no es ella. thumb|right|250px En voice-off Annalise dice que ganó su primer caso estando de vuelta, y que por eso le quería contar sobre su caso. Isaac la felicita, y le dice que hizo algo bueno y le consiguió a Jasmine un nuevo comienzo. Annalise le dice que no tendrá un nuevo comienzo porque es una prostituta y drogadicta. IwishYouHadntToldMeThat-402.png Isaac-IwishYouHadntToldMeThat-402.png Annalise le dice que está segura de que saliendo de la sesión recibirá una llamada de Jasmine diciendo que recayó en las drogas o pidiéndole ayuda desde una prisión. Isaac cree que Annalise no piensa eso realmente, si no no habría luchado tanto para ganar su caso. Annalise le dice que apuesta que en un par de meses estará de vuelta en prisión. Isaac le dice que puede tener un poco de esperanza en Jasmine. Annalise le dice que los adictos nunca cambian; Isaac le revela a Annalise que él cambio, y que el era adicto a la heroína. thumb|left|250px Annalise le dice que desearía que no le hubiera dicho eso. Nate encuentra a Bonnie en su oficina, y le da el teléfono del testigo que estaba buscando para su caso; Bonnie se lo agradece, y Nate le dice que sabe que Annalise la despidió. Nate le dice que sabe que sabe porque fue con Denver, y que deberían crear su propio grupo de adicción por Annalise. Annalise le cuenta a Isaac como conoció a Sam, después de terminar la escuela de leyes, y que lo hizo porque creía que era buena idea en ese momento. Annalise le dice que solo hablaba de la firma en la que trabajaba. Por otro lado, vemos a Simon celebrar que consiguió una pasantía en Caplan & Gold, y luego Laurel llega para preguntarle a los demás si Michaela también consiguió la pasantía. Asher le dice que ella tiene 3 ofertas, y el ninguna. Laurel-ending-402.png Mic-ending-402.png Laurel encuentra a Michaela en el pasillo del baño; Michaela le cuenta sus buenas noticias, pero Laurel le dice que debe tomar el puesto en Caplan & Gold, Michaela le dice que ya lo tomó porque pagan bien. Cuando Michaela pregunta porque le preocupa tanto, Laurel le revela que Caplan & Gold es la firma que representa a su padre: Michaela le dice que solo debe pedirle a su padre que le consiga un trabajo con ella. Laurel le dice que no puede, porque su padre asesinó a Wes, y le dice que ella la va a ayudar a destruir a su padre. Annalise dice que no podía abrirse ante Sam, por lo que él comenzó a compartir con ella, y funcionó, eventualmente comenzaron a hablar y compartir, y luego el se convirtió en su esposo. Isaac observa a Annalise... thumb|left|300px En la habitación de Laurel en el hospital, Isaac sale al pasillo mientras Frank intenta reconfortar a Laurel. Isaac llama a Annalise, y le pregunta que donde está, y le dice que ella está despierta. Isaac, molesto, le pide que conteste el teléfono. Por otro lado, vemos a Bonnie entrar a una escena de crimen y abrirse paso ante los oficiales usando su credencial de la fiscalia. Mientras Bonnie camina por una habitación descubrimos que es el hotel en el que se queda Annalise, y la escena del crimen es la habitación de Annalise, pero escuchamos por el radio que no encuentran a Annalise todavía, pero si encontraron una pistola. Bonnie pronto se encuentra observando el suelo del elevador del hotel, lleno de sangre, y también unas huellas en la pared del mismo. ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-402.png|Annalise Keating Nate-402.png|Nate Lahey Connor-402.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-402.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-402.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-402.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-402.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-402.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-402.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Jasmine-402.png|Jasmine Bromelle Rozald-402.png|Rozald Miller JudgeMitchell-402.png|Juez Mitchell Sabarski Simon-402.png|Simon Drake Timothy-402.png|Timothy O'Neill Isaac-402.png|Isaac Roa *L. Scott Caldwell como Jasmine Bromelle *John Hensley como Fiscal Ronald Miller *Michael Bofshever como Juez Mitchell Sabarski *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Charles Carroll como Timothy O'Neill *Jimmy Smits como Dr. Isaac Roa |-| Personajes Menores= *Shea Buckner como Lindstrom *Debbie Fan como Socia en Shawesh *Liz Jenkins como Regina *Tom Jenkins como Socio en Caplan and Gold *Nicola Lambo como Socio en Caplan and Gold *Lamont Patterson como Pasajero del Avión *Britt Sanborn como Enfermera Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.88 millones de espectadores. *Se creía que este episodio estaría titulado "Rough Night, Thougher Life". *Laurel investiga Antares Technologies, tal como Wes lo hace en el episodio Always Bet Black. *Algunos de los cargos con los que Laurel intenta ligar la empresa son evasión de impuestos, violación anti-confianza, Fraude, entre otros crimenes. *Se revela que Oliver ahora trabaja en un lugar llamado "IT For Me". *Laurel menciona que Caplan & Gold tiene una demanda colectiva que irá a la Suprema Corte. *En el formulario del Dr. Roa, algunos de los eventos que le han sucedido a Annalise son: **Fuego o explosión. **Accidente en su auto. **Abuso físico. **Recibió un disparo. **Muerte repentina como homicidio. *Cuando le preguntan a los alumnos sobre porque decidieron estudiar leyes, Connor decidió ir a la escuela de leyes porque admiraba a su padre, Laurel dice que para proteger a los vulnerables, Michaela quiere hacer un cambio usando las leyes de la constitución, y Asher dice que la ley está en su sangre. *Nate es promovido a Investigador Principal. **Puesto que Annalise le ayuda a conseguir durante su trato con Denver en el episodio "Wes". *Se mencionan algunas firmas de abogados conocidas, como: "Schwartz & Abrahams", "Lindstrom", "Caplan & Gold". *Annalise le cuenta a Isaac que Sam era su terapeuta, algo que había sido mencionado en episodios anteriores. *Se revela que Bonnie consiguió el trabajo en la oficina de Fiscales porque chantajeo a Denver. *Basándose en la identificación de Jasmine, el caso se lleva a cabo el 4 de Febrero de 2016. Eventos Importantes *Annalise toma su primer caso después de salir de prisión. *Michaela consigue un trabajo como interna en la firma Caplan & Gold. **Simon Drake consigue el mismo trabajo. *Laurel le revela a Michaela que su padre, Jorge, asesinó a Wes. *Isaac revela que era un adicto a la heroína. *Bonnie comienza a trabajar en la oficina de Fiscales. Titulo *Annalise y Isaac Roa tienen su segunda sesión, donde Annalise quiere hablar del caso de Jasmine Bromelle, pero Isaac prefiere que se abra ante el. Annalise le dice que prefiere hablar del caso porque ganó y es su primer caso desde que volvió a ser abogada. Isaac le dice que en realidad se siente identificada con Jasmine, y que cree que es ella misma, pero Annalise le responde "I'm Not Her", que se puede traducir a "No soy ella". **'" "' – Annalise Keating Música I Wanna Destroy= "I Wanna Destroy" - Ema |-| He Says He Needs Me= "He Says He Needs Me" - 3D & Young Feathers |-| Wild= "Wild" - snny |-| Enormous= "Enormous" - LLgL TNdR |-| Caso de la semana Articulo Principal: Caso de Jasmine Bromelle *Annalise defiende a Jasmine Bromelle, su ex-compañera de celda de cuando estuvo en prisión. Episodio 3.10 We're Bad People Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Mic-ending-402.png Laurel-ending-402.png Laurel-Guys-402.png Isaac-IwishYouHadntToldMeThat-402.png IwishYouHadntToldMeThat-402.png Timothy-402.png Rozald-402.png JudgeMitchell-402.png AKJasmine-Goodbyes-402.png AKRoa-402.png Annalise-Jasmine-Win-the-Case-402.png AK-Jas-Court-402.png AK-402.png Isaac-402.png Jasmine-402.png Connor-Laurel-402.png Frank-Ann-402.png Ann-Frank-402.png Masher-Simon-402.png Michaela-402.png Masher-C&G-402.png Bonnie-closes-the-door-402.png Isaac-AK-402.png Bonnie-402.png Frank-402.png Nate-402.png AK-Jasmine-402.png Annalise-Thinking-402.png Annalise-Research-402.png ImStartingMyOwnITCompany-402.png Nate-Annalise-402.png Oliver-402.png Isaac-discuss-Annalise-402.png Laurel-402.png Jasmine-AK-Prison-402.png Simon-402.png Laurel-Interview-402.png Connor-Interview-402.png Asher-402.png Michaela-Interview-402.png Bonnie-Nate-402.png YouCanTakeAlltheTimeYouNeed-402.png Form-402.png Bonnie-Annalise-402.png Court-402.png Simon-K4-402.png Connor-402.png MiddletonFair-402.png Annalise-402.png Itookonmyfirstcaselastweek-402.png FF402.gif Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:2017 Categoría:Maya Goldsmith Categoría:Paris Barclay Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Simon Categoría:Jasmine Categoría:Isaac Categoría:Mitchell Sabarski Categoría:Rozald Miller Categoría:Timothy O'Neill Categoría:Ronald Miller Categoría:Filadelfia Categoría:Palacio de Justicia de Filadelfia Categoría:Hotel Easton Categoría:Caplan y Gold Categoría:Universidad de Middleton Categoría:Flashforward/S4 Categoría:Episodios Flashforward